watashi no shiawase
by lydiasyafira
Summary: kau tahu? aku sangat ingin membencimu karena apa yang kau lakukan ini, tapi aku tahu aku tak akan bisa melakukannya dan juga karna kau satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa kubenci


WATASHI NO SHIAWASE

Author : Lydia_Phantomhive

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Rating : T/teen/13+

Warning : Tak ada penjaminan bersih dari typo(s) #Maklum_manusia, alay, abal, gaje, menyebabkan 3M (mual, muntah(?) ), jika kalian sudah membaca warning ini silahkan tekan tombol x button di pojok kanan atas sana #EH jangan!. Oke, sekian curhatan author. happy reading... **  
**

Pairing : KuroMomo

Desclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi seorang, author hanya minjam charanya

 _._

 _Kau jahat..._

 _Seenaknya datang dan juga pergi setelah memberikan warna dari hitamnya hidupku oleh mata ini_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan lagi.. bagaimana mungkin aku hidup bahagia di dunia ini tanpa kau didalamnya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kau bodoh ..._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi seberapa bodohnya kau, justru aku yang terlihat lebih bodoh dengan mengataimu bodoh_

~_^ Story begin ^_~

Siang hari di sebuah panti asuhan. Panti itu bernama Sunny Days. Tempatnya tepat berada di dekat pantai, yang menjadi tempat favorit seorang gadis manis tuna netra untuk menggambar di pasir putih pantai bersurai merah muda sepunggung yang sejak lahir dibuang orang tuanya didekat panti tua dengan keadaan kedua mata buta itu bernama, Momoi Satsuki. Nama pemberian ibu panti yang baik hati.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda menepuk punggung Momoi, sontak membuat gadis itu melonjak kaget sambil mengacungkan tongkat penuntun nya.

Baru setelah itu pemuda tadi sadar kalau gadis didepannya ini buta.

"si..siapa?!" pekik Momoi pada seseorang yang tadi menepuk punggungnya.

Namun, Momoi tak kunjung mendapat balasan yang membuatnya semakin cemas. Ia berada cukup jauh dari panti. Tapi, tangannya merasakan kehangatan oleh genggaman seseorang. Tak lama setelah itu tangannya seakan diambangkan di atas dan bisa Momoi asumsikan bahwa tangannya membentuk beberapa huruf kanji dan mengahasilkan suatu kalimat. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuro..ko Tetsuya..?" Momoi berkata lirih, masih bingung. Sementara pemuda yang sudah terbiasa melihat dan membaca gerakan bibir orang hanya mengangguk, tapi tentunya tak bisa dilihat oleh Momoi.

Ya, Kuroko adalah penderita bisu dan tuli sejak lahir, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Ia sudah mencoba menerima nasib yang tak sebaik orang lain normal pada umumnya. Dan juga mati-matian belajar bahasa tangan untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Tapi, ia kini menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar unik baginya. Karena tentu saja bahasa tangan yang selama ini ia pelajari tak akan bisa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

Kuroko menggerakkan tangan Momoi lagi. Kini ia menulis 'siapa namamu?' Momoi menjawabnya dengan biasa.

"Momoi Satsuki- _desu_ " Kuroko mengangguk lagi dan tersenyum pada Momoi, lalu menuliskan

' _doumo Momoi-san hajimemashite_ , _yoroshiku onegaisimassu'_ Sekali lagi Momoi bingung, kenapa tangannya selalu digerakkan oleh pemuda bernama Kuroko tadi tanpa berbicara normal biasa. Kuroko bisa melihat raut bingung Momoi, segera saja ia kembali menuliskan sesuatu di udara.

'aku bisu dan tuli' Momoi membekap mulutnya sendiri. Perasaan bersalah karena telah menanyakan hal itu padanya dan juga lega karena ternyata itu bukan penjahat yang ditebaknya tadi, merasuk kedalam rongga dadanya. Momoi memohon maaf pada Kuroko karena sudah menanyakan hal itu padanya. Dan sekali lagi gadis itu dibuat terperanjat oleh sebuah kalimat yang kembali dituliskan oleh Kuroko.

'maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?'

.

.

 **Momoi P.O.V**

 _'_ _Kekasih..kekasih. kekasih.. kalau yang sering kudengar di radio pada saat hari valentine. Kekasih adalah..seseorang yang mempunyai suatu ikatan yang lebih dari teman denganmu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin mempunyai ikatan kalau aku dengannya saja baru kemarin bertemu? Lagipula ikatan apa yang dimaksud? Kan ada banyak, ikatan keluarga, ikatan profesi, ikatan persaudaraan atau mungkin ikatan karet gelang.. ah aku tidak mengerti..!'_ pikiranku seakan tak pernah berujung jika memikirkan kalimat singkat dari seorang yang baru kukenal kemarin itu. Dan..oh ayolah, usiaku saja baru 15 tahun, kalimat _kekasih_ itu masih sangat asing memasuki rongga pendengaranku.

 **End Momoi P.O.V**

Di sebuah taman, Momoi tengah asik bersama sebuah buku brailenya. Buku yang memang dikhususkan bagi para penyandang tuna netra. Sampai sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya. Ia ingat benar, tepukan yang sama seperti tempo hari. Gadis itu melonjak kaget, lalu jantung nya berdegup kencang dan otaknya berputar cepat karena ia mengingat pertanyaan Kuroko waktu itu ' _maukah kau menjadi pacarku?'_ yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan pemuda itu dengan kalimat penolakannya, tapi ia lebih takut jika ia justru menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan Kuroko apabila menerimanya padahal belum mengerti bagaimana perasaannya sendiri. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Sebuah tepukan yang kedua kalinya pada bahunya. Cepat-cepat Momoi meraih tangan Kuroko lalu menulis kalimat imajiner di udara untuk dibaca Kuroko.

'aku tahu maksud kedatanganmu, tapi maaf aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu itu. Maaf.'

Bagi penyandang tuna netra seperti Momoi, ada kelebihan yang tidak bisa dimiliki orang normal biasa. Yakni indra pendengaran yang jauh lebih tajam. Dan saat ini Momoi mendengar seseorang menghembuskan napas berat didekatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko, membuat perasaan bersalahnya bertambah besar pada pemuda di sebelahnya ini. tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya diraih oleh Kuroko.

'aku kesini bukan untuk itu, _baka'_ untuk sekilas Kuroko terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Momoi yang terbelalak seolah mengatakan _apa?!_

'tapi aku ingin belajar huruf braile' Kuroko melanjutkan kalimat imajinernya. Kini giliran Momoi yang meraih tangan Kuroko.

'boleh, tapi untuk apa? Kan kau bisa membaca seperti biasanya'

'rahasia' Momoi menggembungkan pipinya berpura-pura kesal pada Kuroko yang hanya dibalas kekehan pelan Kuroko.

Dibawah pohon sakura lebat yang berada di tengah-tengah taman. Tampak dua insan yang tengah bercanda ria sambil sesekali si Pemuda menjahili gadis itu dengan memainkan rambutnya dan dibalas rengutan pelan si perempuan. Diluar itu semua, mereka bukanlah sepasang manusia normal seperti kebanyakan. Dengan kata lain cacat fisik. Namun itu bukan penghalang bagi mereka untuk tetap bahagia. Malah,mereka serasa memiliki dunia mereka sendiri dengan keterbatasan itu. Menyenangkan bukan? Bagi mereka kata-kata belas kasihan dari orang lain itu sebenarnya tidak berguna. Mereka sudah puas dengan dunia mereka yang berbeda dari orang lain.

.

.

Suatu hari,

Momoi meraba untuk meraih tangan Kuroko dan mencoba menuliskan sebuah kalimat pada Kuroko.

'selamat..! kau sudah bisa menguasai huruf braile' tulisnya di udara sambil tersenyum lebar pada Kuroko. Kuroko hanya tersenyum dan menuliskan kalimat ' _hai', arigatou nee_ ' pada Momoi. Keheningan menyambut mereka berdua. Tak lama setelah itu Momoi meraih lagi tangan Kuroko.

'maukah kau mengajariku cara menggunakan bahasa tangan?' pinta Momoi tentu saja dengan pandangan yang terus terusan menghadap depan tapi senyum bahagia tak penah luntur dari bibir tipisnya. Setelah meng iyakan, Kuroko menyuruh Momoi untuk kembali ke kamarnya karena hari sudah larut.

.

.

Sesuai janji Kuroko, ia mengajak Momoi berlari menuju taman tempat mereka berdua biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua, entah itu sekedar bersenda gurau ataupun sama seperti saat ini, belajar mempelajari cara berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Kuroko sudah menguasai cara berkomunikasi Momoi dengan huruf braile, sekarang giliran Momoi yang mencoba mempelajari bahasa tangan yang biasa digunakan oleh penyandang tuna rungu seperti Kuroko.

"hahh...hah.. _nande_ Tetsu- _kun_ mengajakku berlari? Aku takut sekali tau!" pekik Momoi. Kuroko hanya menyeringai lalu seperti biasa menggenggam tangan Momoi dan menuliskan kalimat imajiner.

'tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan jika bersamaku, Satsuki- _san_ ' Momoi mendengus kesal. Lalu Kuroko mulai meraih jemari lentik Momoi lagi tapi bukan untuk menulis, melainkan untuk membentuk sebuah gerakan-gerakan asing. Ya, Kuroko mulai mengenalkan beberapa huruf dan merangkai kata-kata hanya dengan gerakan tangan. Momoi mulai paham, hingga Kuroko memberinya pertanyaan untuk menjawab kata apa yang ia berikan melalui jemari Momoi yang ia gerakan sedemikian rupa membentuk sebuah kata. Awalnya Momoi ragu namun seketika itu wajahnya bersemu merah, kenapa? Tentu saja kata yang ditebakkan untuknya lah penyebabnya, perlahan Momoi menyuarakan kalimat itu.

" _Aishiteru"_ Kuroko tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil membuat gadis pendiam itu bersemu merah.

'wah.. wah kau juga mencintai ku rupanya' tulis Kuroko.

" _na..nani?!_ bu..bukannya kau yang mencin..". "aah..! mak..maksudku bukan itu.. tap..tapi arghh" Wajah Momoi sudah serupa tomat saat ini dan Kuroko tersenyum semakin lebar. Dan terkekeh melihat Momoi mati kutu bergini.

Setelah lelah belajar—lebih tepatnya bercanda—mereka tiduran diatas rumput hijau di bawah naungan pohon sakura besar ini. hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

.

.

Ini membosankan, pikir Momoi. Pagi-pagi sekali Kuroko berkata jika ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Momoi termenung dalam kamar sendirian. Ia sama sekali malas untuk beranjak dari ranjang nya.

Entah karena apa ia merasa ada sesuatu suara bergesek di meja belajarnya. Dan setelah didekati, ternyata sebuah kertas. Kertas yang bertuliskan huruf braile?

Aneh. Walaupun hurufnya berantakan—tulisan tangan—tapi masih bisa ia baca. Dan surat misterius itu berhasil menciptakan sebuah lengkung kurva di wajah manisnya, serta merubah semua mood jeleknya.

 _Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu_

 _Tapi sebelum itu, aku memintamu membuat sebuah surat kecil yang setelah itu kau gulung. Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menerima penolakan dari seorang Momoi Satsuki!_

 _Kekasihmu,_

 _Tetsu-kun_

"hahaha..kekasihmu? sejak kapan _baka-yaro?_ Haha.." Momoi senyam-senyum sendiri sedari tadi sambil membayangkan suatu hal yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Wajah Kuroko.

 _Tok..tok,cklek..._

Pintu kamar Momoi terbuka. Reflek lamuannya buyar dan tergantikan sebuah pekikan aneh yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tetsu- _kun_?!" Momoi membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"hahaha.. sepertinya kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan anak baru, Kuroko itu ya? Bibi senang akhirnya kau punya seseorang yang membuatmu bahagia selalu, Satsuki" ujar seseorang tadi yang ternyata adalah bibi pemilik panti yang baik hati.

"eeh...ah, mana mungkin bibi. Ka..kami cuma sebatas teman kok. Haha" Jawab Momoi kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"haha.. baiklah, terserah padamu. Em, sebenarnya bibi kesini ingin memberitahumu sesuatu hal yang pasti kau senang jika mendengarnya" Momoi terlonjak dan segera memasang telinganya baik-baik.

" _honto ni?! Nani?"_

"ada seseorang bersedia mendonorkan matanya untukmu, Satsuki! Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat dunia! Apakah kau senang?" ujar Bibi bersemangat namun dibalik itu ada sebuah beban berat yang di timpakkan padanya dengan informasi ini.

Mata Momoi terbelalak lebar. Se..se..sebentar la..gi ia akan melihat dunia?! Melihat burung yang selama ini hanya ia kenal suaranya?! Melihat rupa Bibi pemilik panti yang dari dulu merawatnya?! Bahkan.. mung..mungkin ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Kuroko yang selama ini hanya bisa ia bayangkan dalam mimpinya?! Sungguh kabar ini membuatnya senang bukan main. Ia bersumpah akan mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkan si pendonor itu saat operasinya berjalan lancar.

"Dan kau tau Satsuki? Operasinya akan dilaksanakan tepat esok hari. Bukankah esok ulang tahunmu?" bibi hanya tersenyum lembut pada anak asuhya yang sama sekali tak bisa berkata apapun lagi saking senangnya. Lalu, ia menepuk pelan bahu Momoi seraya mengatakan,

"Persiapkan dirimu nak. Besok adalah hari yang penting."

 **.**

Sesaat setelah bibi keluar dari kamar Momoi , senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah sumringah Momoi. Ia harus mengatakan kabar ini pada Kuroko. Harus.

"ah ya, suratnya" buru-buru ia menuliskan beberapa kalimat di kertas putih itu, salah lebih tepatnya menggambar. Dan yang ia gambar adalah bentuk-bentuk gerakan tangan sesuai bahasa tangan yang ia ingat dari apa yang diajarkan Kuroko beberapa hari lalu. Alasannya? Aneh namun masuk akal, karena ia ingin menghargai penulis surat bertuliskan huruf braile yang tadi ia temukan di atas meja belajarnya.

" _yosh..!_ selesai" Momoi tersenyum puas.

.

.

Di tepi pantai,

Momoi mengetahuinya karena butir-butir halus pasir pantai menyapa jari-jari kakinya. Genggaman tangan Kuroko ia gerakan sedikit membuat sang pemilik melepaskannya seraya menoleh ke balakang dan tersenyum samar saat mengetahui Momoi akan mengajaknya berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa tangan.

'kita mau kemana?' Kuroko meraih tangan Momoi.

'aku senang kau menggunakan bahasa tangan'. 'kau ikut saja denganku, dan kau tak melupakan surat itu bukan?' Momoi tersenyum dan menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan terakhirnya.

 **.**

Kuroko mengatur timer set pada kamera DSLR nya. Dan memposisikannya supaya terlihat jernih. Sementara itu, Momoi hanya berjongkok sambil sesekali bermain pasir karena tak tau apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu kali ini. Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya di tarik pelan oleh Kuroko dan membawanya di depan kamera.

'kita akan berfoto untuk kenang kenangan. Ayo tersenyum..!' jelas Kuroko. Ia heran karena tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Momoi, ia mengira kalau gadis itu masih bingung. Padahal tinggal beberapa detik lagi sebelum alat itu mulai memotret. Hingga satu detik sebelum mulai, Momoi berjinjit dan dengan perkiraan nya, mencium tepat di pipi kiri Kuroko membuat ekspresi datar Kuroko berubah menjadi sedikit terkejut namun tak banyak merubah air muka Kuroko yang pada dasarnya selalu datar. Dan..

 _Jeprett.._

.

.

 _Ting..ting..ting.._

Suara sesuatu berdenting di dekat Momoi, seperti suara gelas. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kuroko. Di pantai itu kan cuma ada ia dan Kuroko.

'apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini, Tetsu- _kun?'_ ujar Momoi menggunakan bahasa tangan. Tak ada balasan, hanya Kuroko yang terus berkutat dengan benda asing itu. Tak lama terdengar hembusan nafas lega Kuroko dan tangan Momoi yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk menggambar di pasir pantai itu, digenggam oleh Kuroko untuk menulis kalimat di udara.

'kau bawa suratnya, Satsuki- _san_? Kita akan memasukkan suratmu, suratku, dan foto ini dalam botol ini dan membuangnya di laut supaya sampai ke tempat tuhan. Kau tahu? Ada yang bilang jika melakukan ini permohonan apapun yang ditulis kita akan benar-benar terkabul. Seru kan? Ayo!' Kuroko semakin puas setelah melihat binar bahagia terpancar dari kedua bola mata Momoi. Mereka memasukkan surat mereka masing-masing serta foto yang baru saja dicetak oleh Kuroko, ke dalam Botol bening yang ujungnya disumbat dan ditali.

"satu... dua... tiga... !.. yuhuuuu! Selamat tinggal botol pengabul permohonan! Jangan lupa permohonanku ya! Jaa...!" Momoi terlihat senang sekali. Terbukti saat dia berteriak kegirangan saat mereka berdua sama-sama melempar botol mungil itu ke tengah laut. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat Kuroko dapat melihat wajah berseri Momoi, wajah yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia pun tidak menyangka jika Momoi akan sesenang ini

Tawa Momoi masih menghiasi langit pantai yang mulai berwarna jingga. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah terlentang di atas pasir pantai yang lembut menyapa bagian belakang tubuh mereka, sesekali terdengar senandung pelan Kuroko yang tertangkap indra pendengaran Momoi. Ah Momoi hampir lupa untuk memberitahu kabar bahagia yang tadi diberitahu bibi. Sontak Momoi bangun dari posisinya, mengakibatkan Kuroko ikut bangun. Momoi menghadap ke arah Kuroko lalu memperagakan bahasa tangannya.

'besok aku ulang tahun' Kuroko tersenyum jahil, lalu meraih tangan Momoi dan menuliskan,

'terus apa hubungannya denganku?' Momoi menunduk sedih, namun Kuroko langsung menertawakanya.

'huh..! Tetsu- _kun no hidoi!'_ Kuroko mengambil pasir basah sedikit di telunjuknya lalu di torehkannya di ujung hidung Momoi yang mengakibatkan erangan kecil Momoi.

'bercanda.. bercanda nona manis, apa kau marah?' Momoi tertawa lepas, walaupun ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi Kuroko saat ini tapi entah kenapa ia bisa menggambarkannya secara jelas di kepalanya. Jadi ini yang namanya jatuh cinta ya?

' _Iie_ , aku mau bilang kalau besok ada seseorang yang akan mendonorkan matanya untukku. Aku bersumpah akan mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkan orang baik hati itu!' tak ada respon namun Momoi melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi dengan lirih, bukan dengan bahasa tangan lagi yakni bibirnya.

" _dan yang terpenting akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu Tetsu-kun"_ walaupun diucapkan dengan lirih Kuroko masih bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkan gadis itu melalui gerakan bibirnya.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di surai lembut Momoi dan mengacak-acak sedikit rambut Momoi. Kuroko tersenyum lembut dan menuliskan sesuatu

' _honto_? Kau pasti senang sekali ya? Kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu besok dan tepati janjimu pada orang baik hati itu untuk mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkannya!' Momoi tersenyum lebar mengetahui balasan Kuroko.

' _HAI'_

.

.

Esoknya, Momoi mengenakan baju terbaiknya lalu bersama bibi, berangkat menuju rumah sakit dengan mobil.

"apa kau sudah siap, Satsuki?. Kau harus tenang ya nanti. Pikirkan saja bagaimana rupa sesuatu ataupun seseorang yang ingin kau liat pertama kali nanti, oke?"

"rupa seseorang, bibi?"

"ya. masa' tidak ada?" bibinya tersenyum lembut sambil terus menerus merangkul bahu anak asuhnya itu.

"eumm, ada. Baiklah!" Momoi sudah tak sabar ingin segera bisa melihat menggunakan matanya. Apalagi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat ingin melihat wajah Kuroko.

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan yang tadinya sama sekali tak berwarna apapun dalam matanya, kini perlahan mulai memantulkan cahaya untuk ditangkap matanya.. tunggu?

"ma..mataku?" orang-orang yang tadi terdengar berkasak-kusuk di dekatnya kini sepertinya memusatkan pandangannya pada gadis yang baru tersadar setelah dua jam waktu operasi tadi. Seorang ibu paruh baya terlihat tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri ranjang Momoi.

"Sa..Satsuki?! apa yang saat ini tengah kau lihat? Sinar?" ujar ibu itu pada Momoi. Sejenak Momoi mengenal suaranya.

"Bibi?!"

"OH SYUKURLAH TUHAN! TERIMA KASIH! Iya..! ini Bibi, Momoi!" Momoi tak bisa lagi menahan luapan rasa bahagianya, didekapnya bibinya dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya dan juga mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya ia.

"Bibi... aku tidak melihat Tetsu- _kun._ Dimana dia bi?" ujar Momoi setelah melepas pelukannya. Bibi terperanjat lalu menunduk menyembunyikan rasa bersalah serta kesedihannya di depan Momoi.

"Ia.. baru saja meninggal satu jam yang lalu, karena kondisinya kritis setelah operasi tadi"

Bagaikan dihantam jutaan batu besar tepat di kepalanya, Momoi merasa jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak saat ini. Senyum Momoi yang sedari kemarin tak pernah luntur, tiba-tiba menguap tanpa bekas.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Pagi-pagi sekali Kuroko datang ke ruangan Bibi pemilik panti. Ia tahu kalau Bibi itu sekarang pasti sedang bersantai di berandanya. Dengan menggunakan bahasa tangan ia berkomunikasi dengan Bibi._

 ** _._**

 _'_ _APA?! Kenapa kau ingin melakukan itu, nak?'_

 _'_ _kumohon bibi... besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Aku ingin memberikannya hadiah terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan di dunia ini'_

 _'_ _tapi tidak harus dengan cara mengorbankan dirimu sendiri begini, kuroko-kun'_

 _'_ _aku berjanji kali ini saja bibi..'_

 _'_ _pikirkanlah baik-baik Kuroko-kun, usiamu baru 16 tahun. Lagipula tak ada yang bisa menjamin operasi pencangkokan mata itu akan berhasil 100% bukan? Bagaimana jika gagal? Yang kau dapatkan hanya penyesalan belaka dengan kehilangan matamu, Kuroko-kun!'_

 _'_ _jika gagal, aku tidak keberatan jika harus buta. Asal aku bisa merasakan penderitaan yang dia rasakan dengan kehilangan sepasang bola matanya' ujar Kuroko mantap._

 _'_ _apa kau yakin Kuroko-kun?' Bibi mengatakannya dengan hembusan nafas berat._

 _'_ _tentu saja, bibi!'_

 _'_ _sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu' perintah Bibi dan di balas anggukan Kuroko._

 _._

 _Sepanjang koridor panti nya, ia terus tersenyum membayangkan betapa cantiknya Momoi nanti saat kedua matanya sudah berfungsi. Apalagi saat ia nanti terus menggemakkan ucapan terima kasih dan senyumnya yang tak pernah luntur lagi. Ah.. bisa gila ia hanya membayangkannya, euforia orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, melupakan segalanya, mengabaikan akal sehatnya, dan yang terpikirkan hanya kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya semata._

 _'_ _Oh iya, aku akan menyiapkan kejutan untuknya dan mengajaknya berfoto bersama' ujarnya dalam hati. Dan kejutan yang dipikirkannya adalah melempar botol berisi surat ke tengah laut!_

 _Buru-buru ia membuat barisan-barisan huruf braile yang kurang rapi diatas kertas yang nantinya akan ditaruh diatas meja belajar Momoi._

 _'_ _yosh..selesai' ia tersenyum puas akan segala rencana serta bayangan-bayangan gila tentang betapa bahagianya Momoi nanti._

 _._

 _._

 _Tepat disamping ranjang nya, terbaring tubuh Momoi yang masih dalam pengaruh bius. Perlahan digenggamnya tangan Momoi yang terjulur seraya bergumam dalam hati_

 _'_ _sebentar lagi.. sapalah dunia dengan mataku Momoi' perlahan matanya tertutup._

 _._

 _Detik demi detik berlalu begitu lambat..._

 _Seorang suster terlihat tengah panik sambil bercakap-cakap dengan dokter,_

 _"_ _kondisinya sudah tak memungkinkan, sensei" keduanya menoleh ke arah elektrokardiograf milik Kuroko yang terkadang menunjukkan garis lurus, lalu ada pergerakan namun tiba-tiba lurus lagi. Begitu seterusnya, menandakan kondisinya sedang kritis._

 _"_ _cepat siapkan alat kejut!"_

 _"_ _baiklah!"_

 _Dalam keadaan kritis seperti itu, tangan mereka masih bertautan. Hingga..._

 _Tepat saat genggaman tangan Kuroko mengendur dan lepas, elektrokardiograf miliknya benar-benar menunjukkan garis lurus..._

 _._

 _Setidaknya bagi Kuroko, ia sudah memberikan segala nya bagi Momoi, membuatnya bahagia, walaupun ia sedih karena hanya sampai disini puncak usahanya. Ia bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa beban apapun karena sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk gadis pertama yang disukainya..._

 _Sayonara nee... gomenasai_ dan _arigatou..._

.

.

Payung hitam, baju hitam, kacamata hitam... sesuatu yang sudah lazim ada di upacara terhebat dalam perjalanan hidup manusia. Upacara pemakaman. Namun itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi seorang gadis yang baru saja diberi **hadiah ulang tahun** oleh seseorang yang sekarang sudah tenang di alam sana.

Saat sudah selesai, hanya Momoi sendiri yang belum pulang. Bibi nya sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan Momoi untuk pulang, namun Momoi menolak dan mengatakan ia bisa pulang sendiri karena ada sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Bibi hanya mengiyakan.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju ke panti seakan perjalanan menyakitkan bagi Momoi, bagaimana tidak? Bahkan jalan dan pohon-pohon di sekeliling Momoi masing-masing menyimpan memori kejadian yang pernah ia lalui bersama Kuroko. Dan puncak nya adalah taman, tepatnya dibawah pohon sakura lebat itu. Walaupun saat itu Momoi masih belum bisa melihat tapi entah kenapa semuanya seakan terekam dan terpantulkan menjadi fatamorgana kehidupan tepat dibawah pohon itu. Momoi menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah karena terlalu keras.

Ia ingin.. walaupun hanya sekali.. bertemu dan bertatap muka, melihat setiap mili lekuk wajah Momoi yang sampai saat ini tak pernah tercapai.

.

.

Di tepi pantai,

Entah apa yang merasuki tubuh Momoi, ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya disini. Tepat di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia yang Momoi kira orang jahat. Ia yang selalu menepuk bahu Momoi jika ingin bicara. Ia yang menggenggam tangan Momoi dan menggerakkannya di udara seolah menuliskan sesuatu. Ia yang mengajarkan Momoi cara menggunakan bahasa tangan. Dan ia yang selalu membuat Momoi tertawa bahagia dengan semua ide gilanya.

Sebulir air mata meleleh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mulai berjalan menuju lautan sambil berucap,

"Tetsu- _kun_... hiks..hiks..Tetsu- _kun no baka_!"

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda terlihat mengapung-apung diatas permukaan air. Ia tak berpikir dua kali sebelum akhirnya berenang dan meraih benda itu.

"bo..botol?" ia berenang ke arah pantai, melupakan rencana bunuh dirinya sejenak. Ia sepertinya merasa tak asing dengan benda itu. Dibukanya sumbat botol itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Dan...

DEGG..!

Isinya sebuah kertas bertuliskan huruf braile dan sebuah kertas lagi bergambar beberapa gerakan bahasa tangan, serta selembar foto yang menampilkan seorang perempuan tengah kesusahan mencium pipi kiri seorang pemuda yang berwajah sedikit terkejut oleh tindakan si gadis. Momoi dan Kuroko.

Tangannya bergetar menahan luapan emosinya sebelum jatuh menjadi tangisan, dan meraih sebuah kertas bertuliskan huruf braile yang ia yakini milik Kuroko

 _Dear God,_

 _Aku ingin bertanya, apakah benar tindakanku ini? ah bodohnya, aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku ini..! besok gadis yang kusukai akan berulang tahun, aku ingin memberikannya hadiah terbaik yang pernah didapatkannya seumur hidupnya._

 _Kurasa aku sudah cukup memakai mataku ini di tahun ke 16 ku, kini aku ingin Satsuki—gadis yang kusukai— juga merasakan yang namanya beragam warna menggunakan mataku ini. kau tau? Bibi tadi sempat melarangku dengan mengucapkan 'bagaimana jika nanti operasinya gagal?' aku sempat takut, namun aku yakin akan berhasil hanya dengan membayangkan senyum Satsuki yang akan merekah setelah membuka matanya nanti... Lagi pula operasi seperti ini tak mungkin membuat orang meninggal kan?_

 _Hal yang kuinginkan melebihi diriku sendiri di dunia ini adalah melihat Satsuki bahagia, karena ia orang pertama yang membuatku bisa tersenyum lagi.. hanya itu._

 _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Ah iya waktu itu Satsuki belum membalasnya. Ia hanya mengatakannya, bukan membalasnya._

.

Di setiap kalimat, Momoi selalu meneteskan bulir bening dari matanya. Ia merasa bersalah jika benar-benar akan melaksanakan rencana bunuh dirinya itu. Kuroko memang bodoh tapi ia merasa lebih bodoh darinya jika ia membuang nyawanya sia-sia seperti itu, apalagi Kuroko sudah berkorban deminya. Ia merasa selama ini ia tak pernah melakukan apapun, tapi kenapa pemuda itu rela memberikan matanya bahkan sekarang nyawanya, pada gadis buta sepertinya.

"ten..tu saja _baka!_ tentu aku m..au...ukh..hiks hiks" Ya, tetap saja, ia tak akan pernah jadi kekasih seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia beralih pada kertas miliknya sendiri dan membacanya. Ia pun masih ingat betul isinya..

 _Aku mencintai Tetsu-kun,_

 _Karena itu, aku tak sabar besok.. hari dimana aku akan bisa melihat orang yang kusukai_

 _Bagaimana wajah Tetsu-kun, ya?_

 _Apakah tampan? Ah sepertinya itu tak penting, karena seperti apapun wajahnya aku tetap mencintainya. Buktinya aku belum memastikan wajahnya saja, aku sudah bisa mengatakan aku mencintainya? Hihihi.._

 _Hei, Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti Tetsu-kun dan aku menikah? Aku harap begitu... supaya kita berdua tak merepotkan bibi pemilik panti yang baik hati lagi.._

 _Aishiteru Tetsu-kun.._

Tangis Momoi semakin menjadi setelah selesai membaca kedua surat yang isinya terdengar naif jika dilihat dari keadaan sekarang. Ia kemudian melihat foto cetakan Kuroko. Tiba-tiba senyum merekah di sela tangisnya.

Ia memang tak bisa melihat Kuroko tapi ia akhirnya tau bagaimana wajah Kuroko.

 _Tampan..._

Andai saja Kuroko bisa _melihat_ isi surat miliknya yang menyatakan bahwa perasaannya selama ini tak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tunggu? Kenapa harus begitu? Memang raganya sudah tak berada di dunia ini lagi, tapi..

"bukankah matanya masih berada di dunia ini? kau bisa melihat apapun yang ada di dunia ini dengan matamu yang kau berikan padaku ini Tetsu- _kun"_ ujar Momoi tersenyum sambil mengusap kedua bola matanya yang masih berair. Terima kasih.. aku akan menjaganya baik-baik.

Sayangnya ungkapan terima kasih untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya ini harus ia pendam dalam hatinya dan menyimpannya baik-baik untuk ia sampaikan pada Kuroko.

entah kapan hari itu tiba. Walaupun mereka nantinya tidak akan mengingat satu sama lain. Tapi ia percaya kalau hari itu akan tiba..

-FIN-

A/N : gomen kalo feelnya gak kerasa dan sedikit(?) gak nyambung...

entah kenapa bagian endingnya kok kyaknya mirip sama cerita team minato si Kakashi-Rin-Obito yang waktu si Obito ngasih matanya ke Kakashi biar Obito bisa ngeliat apapun yang terjadi di dunia walaupun dia udah meninggal.

Yah..akhir kata. REVIEW PLEASE...!


End file.
